The Misadventures of Organization 13
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Just short drabbles that revolve around everyone's favorite organization of nobodies. There will be hints of various pairings that will have subtle hints while others may not. Rated Teen just for safety? Enjoy everyone!


Kidnapping Santa

A/N: This started off as a random idea, also thanks to my friend Sora I got the motivation to actually start writing this down. I do not own anyone mentioned they belong to Disney and Square Enix.

-The World that Never Was-

"Everyone gather around there is much to be discussed" Xemnas started.

Everyone within the organization fell in line and took their respective seats, curious on what the leader would have to say. Saix seemed to look disinterested since he probably already knew what was going on. Xigbar smirked amused on what could possibly be the outcome of this grand adventure. Luxord looked rather irritated due to being pulled from a poker game with Xaldin, Marluxia, and Demyx. Roxas sat there dishelved and tried to ignore the look Axel continued to give him. Larxene looked irritated as usual and started to pick small fights with the others.

"Enough!" Xemnas glared and the room fell silent, and all eyes were on the leader.

"I called all of you here to discuss something that must be done. Roxas, you will be going to Halloween Town and then to Yuletide Hill to kidnap Santa Claus." Xemnas started.

Roxas blinked and pointed to himself, "Why me?"

"Because you're the least treatnening looking of us" Saix explained.

"And I have to do this why?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

Xemnas started to look annoyed, "Just kidnap the old fat man and bring him here! I want a puppy and Kingdom Hearts!"

The entire room went silent and everyone looked at their leader in disbelief, he wanted to kidnap Santa for that? Roxas sighed knowing that he wouldn't have a choice got up to leave, but not before Axel tried to grab him. Pulling out a spray bottle he pointed it at the redhead and glared at him, "Not until I get back."

"But Roxas-" Axel started.

"Come near me and I'll squirt you!" Roxas glared and left.

The blonde sighed as he trudged through the snow trying to find where this Santa person was. He wasn't sure what had caused the superior to snap and make such a demand, but he knew better than to ask. Coming into a small village he looked around and noticed a large workshop, deciding to sneak in he found Santa hard at work checking his list. The elderly man noticed Roxas and smiled beckoning the boy to come in.

"Have you come to see if you're on my list?" Santa asked smiling.

Roxas looked confused, "Your list?"

"Why of course my naughty or nice list" Santa smiled, "What is your name?"

"Roxas"

"Roxas, hmmm let's see. Ah yes there you are" Santa smiled, "Now what brings you here."

Roxas looked down sadly, "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Before Santa could say anything Roxas knocked the man out and opened a portal back to the castle. Dragging the large man behind him he made his way into the main room everyone used for relaxation, and to his surprise everyone was standing there waiting for him. Xemnas' eyes seemed to light up like a child's at the sight of the old man. Saix seemed to look even more annoyed at the leaders antics and cleared his throat, which caused Xemnas to turn and look at him. Everyone else snickered quietly knowing what was really going on between the leader and his second in command. With a little help and effort Roxas managed to get Santa into a chair just as the old man started to awaken.

"Santa Claus, welcome. We'd like to have a word with you" Xemnas smirked.

Santa looked at the golden eyed man in fear, "What do you want from me?"

Xemnas had a dark look but instantly it changed, "I want a puppy!"

The whole room went quiet as everyone looked at their leader in disbelief. The older man looked at the nobody leader rather surprised himself. Everyone looked around shocked at the antics of Xemnas, they had never observed something like this.

"Wouldn't Saix count for that?" Xigbar snickered.

Xemnas glared at Xigbar, "Silence number two!"

Santa looked around the room and sighed in defeat, "Well if I'm here go ahead and tell me what you want for Christmas."

It seems like the whole room lit up at the offer, and instantly Xemnas was in Santa's lap going down the list of things he wanted. The first of course being a puppy, the rest mainly pertained to Kingdom Hearts and its completion. Once Xemnas seemed content Xigbar jumped into the man's lap grinning like a madman.

"And what would you like, Xigbar?" Santa asked.

Xigbar smirked faintly, "I want a puppy."

"You already have Demyx!" Axel shot from somewhere in the line.

Xigbar glared and shot at the redhead, "Shut up, Axel!"

"Make me!" Axel shot back.

Meanwhile towards the back of the line Roxas noticed that they were being approached upon. Turning around he noticed that Sora was rushing at the group keyblade drawn and looking for a fight. That was until Sora saw the entire organization standing in a line to wait for their turn with Santa. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to attempt to stop Sora from getting to close.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked looking annoyed.

Sora stopped grinning, "I heard Santa was here, and well it's not that often you get the chance to actually see him and tell him what you want for Christmas."

"Seriously?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded, "Don't worry I'll beat you guys later I just want my chance to sit in Santa's lap"

Soon enough the entire day was done and Santa was escorted back to his workshop slightly disturbed. He returned to his list and created a new one of people he'd never want to see again, this list included the Organization and twelve of the thirteen members. The only one who didn't end up on that list was Roxas. The blonde had avoided the do not see again list thanks to being part of Sora, that and he had apologized numerous times for what he had done. In the meantime Santa would have a new job, fixing the mess that Jack had made during his absence.

=End=


End file.
